respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Howitzer Gun
Howitzer1.jpg|Howitzer Gun in the Shop New Free Howitzer Skin.png|Howitzer Gun Flame Skin loading screen Imagefr.jpg|Howitzer Gun Flame Skin in the Shop The '''Howitzer Gun '''is the 21th weapon available for purchase, it is unlocked at level 30, and costs 100000 cash. It boasts extremely high damage and considerable range and accuracy, but low agility. It has 6 explosive bullets. Strategy The Howitzer is excellent in taking down opponents, it's explosive damage wiping out opponents in seconds. As stated before, this gun has ridiculous fire power. It can wipe out players in 1-2 shots. (Four shots if your opponent is wearing the anti-explosive armour). If it doesn't hit the enemy, the explosion hits the enemy. This makes Howitzer a tough weapon that can't be escaped. It's reloading time can take quite a while, especially so with the arrival of the Easter Holiday Update, where it's reloading time has doubled from two to four seconds, so ensure you have a good number of bullets and reload when no one is around. An expensive, yet impressive weapon. Howitzer-saw-us Rex Rex carries the Howitzer Gun and can be extremely difficult to kill because of his weapon, and his accuracy and health bonuses make this job more difficult. Use a Hammer to crack a nut The achievement, "Use a hammer to crack a nut ",can be attained by making 25 kills with the Howitzer Gun. Pros and Cons Pros * A good cash weapon. * A good camping weapon * Great accuracy for an explosive weapon Cons * Autokills are common when you use this weapon. * When you move, the crosshairs gets really big (like the Siege Cannon ) * Very slow agility Tips # Reloading - The Howitzer Gun, while great for use in burst fire, has a relatively small clip size of 6 shots. Reload the weapon if the ammo color changes from yellow to red (1 shot left). It is recommended to do this if nobody's around, as the long reload time (four seconds)leaves one vulnerable. # Targeting - Targeting players near the wall or ceiling makes your firing movement easier, as the barrier may trigger the explosion where a shot in an open are would clearly miss. This works well with many closed-off maps such as Headquarters, but beware of self-damage from the explosion's splash. # Placement - Howitzer requires great place to fire in. Do not pass in long, straight paths such as Royal Garden, or the sunken submarine at Frozen Bay. Claiming bonus points through dropped Medals isn't a good idea, as enemies have a chance to kill the player when the player tries to claim it, due to the player's low agility. A noteworthy tactic is to leave the point there and fire at enemies trying to claim the Medal, using it as bait. = Trivia * The Howitzer Gun is actually supposed to be used to bombard targets from a distance, but it seems like it was converted into a more portable model to lessen the weight for Infantry use. *The Howitzer Gun is actually based on the Russian ML20 artillery piece that was used in World War II. *Although the player carries the gun with two hands, that would be impossible in the real world due to the weight of the gun. *In Grenade Fest Update, there is an obtainable flame-colored Howitzer that costs 75 grenade kills. *A hacker named i has hacked Respawnables that makes the Howitzer fires like a Siege Cannon *Along with Blunderbuss, this is one of the most preferred weapons for noobs and hackers. * This weapon makes you very slow. So it would be good if you have good agility and good health so you don't kill yourself. * This weapon's reload used to be two seconds before the Easter Holiday Update. Category:Weapons Category:Explosives